mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Taming Wild Animals
This skill enables you to tame wild animals. Use it on an animal after equipping the Taming Cane in your right hand and the Taming Bait in your left hand. Remember, though, you may not be able to progress through the dungeon if you tame a dungeon monster Training Tips It is suggested that you begin training Taming while Otters are considered 'Normal or Strong if low CP'. This makes training require low amounts of combat (To weaken the enemy). At such amounts of CP, Zebras are considered 'Awful', and some kind of Wolf (Depending on your exact CP), such as White Wolves, Black Dire Wolves, or White Dire Wolves will be considered 'Strong'. The Horned Aardvarks in Maiz Prairie are excellent for training animal taming. They are fairly high level, durable so you can weaken them using pets without killing them. They also respond reasonably well to cheap taming bait. At higher ranks of Animal Taming, Zebras are good targets as by that level they are easier to tame and don't require weakening. Especially at Rank A+ Animal Taming, Zebras are ideal targets as they don't attack either and respond reasonably well to cheap taming bait. Short Horn Gnus have a lower Combat Power than Zebras, but are still great for mid to upper levels (C+ Animal Taming) and will not aggro you as long as you stay out of their peripherals (stay to their sides or rear). They also respond well to cheap taming bait. White Dire Wolves and White Dire Wolf Cubs are good targets for training, as you can use the terrain to keep them from attacking you after you've weakened them enough. They respond reasonably well to cheap bait, even with the use of a cheap cane. If your Combat Power is low enough the cubs can be at the same level as you, while the adults can be at strong. Essentially giving you two things to work with in the same area. Training Taming Wild Animals early, while your Combat Power is still low, can make the higher ranks go much faster. If your Combat Power is so low that Otters are Strong, Young Sand Millipedes or Sand Millipedes near the Lizard Mark in Connous are good same-level targets for the lower ranks. They're just durable enough to take one hit from a pet, not very aggressive when disturbed, and respond quite well to cheap taming bait. It is advisable to use a Mana Tunnel in the day to recover mp used in taming and use meditation and/or mp pots during the night. Details * Can be used to tame some creatures, who will follow you and help to fight. ** Most creatures must be "weakened" before taming is even possible. This threshold is about a percentage of the target's max HP. *** Ex. Gray-Tailed Mongoose can become tamable once their current HP is below 50% of the max HP. Short-Horned Gnu, on the other hand, can become tamable once their current HP is below about 25% of the max HP. ** Once tamed, you will get a temporary stat bonus while the creature remains tamed, if the creature has one. Stats distributed depend on the monster. * Requires a Taming Cane and taming bait. Each attempt uses one bait. * Stronger monsters are harder to tame. ** This means that monsters with high Combat Power are harder to tame than monsters with low Combat Power. ** Your Combat Power is not taken into account for taming the animal, only for training the skill. High combat power will make it difficult to train the skill. Low combat power may make it tricky to start training the skill, as most weaker enemies have fairly low HP and may recover back to 50% HP quickly or be killed outright. * A better taming cane increases the success rate, where Tikka Wood Taming Cane > Ancient Taming Cane > Courcle Taming Cane. ** Using a Tikka Wood Taming Cane effectively makes taming a Volcano Horned Wild Boar feasible with rank C or higher Taming Wild Animal as part of G8 without Control of Darkness (as of G9S1). * A better taming bait increases the success rate (by a small amount), where Tupai Taming Bait > Ruwai Taming Bait > Courcle Taming Bait. * Success rate is improved by a higher rank of Control of Darkness. ** You cannot tame a monster already being controlled. * The skill cannot be used while transformed into a Dark Knight. ** However, if you transform while you have a tamed animal, it won't cause it to run away. * You may sketch a tamed animal. * You may give potions to tamed animals to heal them. * You can use the Healing skill on the tamed animal by clicking on them (Ctrl does not automatically snap to them, so the use of Alt is suggested). * Animal Taming does not offer any status increase for ranking it up. On the other hand, it does not increase a player's Combat Power in any way. * You may only tame one animal at a time, and taming another monster will cause the previous one to vanish. * Tamed monsters will also disappear if you change zones (leaving a dungeon, continent warping, etc) or if you get knocked out. * Tamed monsters are set to use their own AI. Upon injuring an enemy, the tamed monster will aggro to the target. ** Some monsters use skills when tamed that they wouldn't normally use "wild." * Taming a mob in any shadow mission will not result in a completion of the mission. (Needs confirmation) * Currently capped at rank 6. Titles Various titles may be obtained with this skill by taming specific creatures. * Wild Animal Tamer - Tame any Elephant in the Courcle region. ** A Young Elephant is recommended due to having lower Combat Power than the adults. ** Elephants may only be tamed on Saturdays. * Seduced a Succubus - Tame any Succubus in Rabbie Dungeon. * Hippo's Friend - Tame a Hippo in Pantay Swamp. Summary * Animal Taming does not contribute to CP. * Control of Darkness also increases the taming duration. Obtaining the Skill * Equip a taming cane (Tupai sells Courcle Taming Canes for 530g). Tips & Tricks A fast & easy way to rank up your taming wild animals skills is to do one of the following: * Go the north part of Cor Village and begin attempting to tame Otters. * Go to Tara and attempt to tame the lost cats and dogs there. (Be sure to load up on taming bait before heading there.) ** Dogs seem to be easier/faster to tame than cats. Usage Tip * It's advisable to get the target stuck behind a structure, wall, rock, or tree. Taming Wild Animals allows you to tame through obstacles. * The Otters North of Cor can be tamed without weakening them first. * The Zebras Northeast of Cenae Meadows also can be tamed without weakening them first, and they cannot be attacked anyway. * Bears in Uladh can be tamed "easily" after weakening them. It is recommended to tame them as 'strong' animals. * Mongooses make good taming targets. You could weaken them (ideally at a distance, using a bow or a spell), run away until they lose interest, and then approach them to attempt taming safely, since they won't re-aggro. * Use your pets, as some animals can be trained without attacking you. Use an Antique Mimic or Wooden Mimic pet to melee the animal near deadly, since they only do 1-hit combos. Put your pets on hotkeys along with an unsummon hotkey to make it easier to prevent the pet from finishing. * If you have low Combat Power (CP under 330) (new character, fresh rebirth, etc.), you may be unable to train this skill past rank E unless Otters (North of Cor) become the same level from leveling. Unfortunately enchants that increase CP cannot be used on animal training canes. * If you have high Combat Power (over 1000 CP) you may be unable to train this skill past rank 9 (due to 'Awful' ranks being required), and no animals being trainable (without weakening) at this level. You will need several negative combat power items to bring Zebras down to Awful. * The game will tell you if it's not weak enough. * The type of monster is also taken into account. Monsters with low hp can still be harder to tame then others. An example of this is bear vs. mongoose. * The skill can be used inside a dungeon. It is possible to tame a monster while in combat with another player, as long as the hp reaches the requirements. Training Method Novice Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6